


Best of Three

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: They know they’re trapped in hell, but Eleanor can’t imagine ever leaving if meant having to give them up.





	Best of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesmallestacorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallestacorn/gifts).



“I wanna make out with your pussy,” Eleanor says.

Tahani’s already large eyes widen, and her usually poised self stutters out a, “Yes, god, yes” as Chidi mouths at her neck from behind. He cups her breasts and squeezes them in his large strong hands. He encourages Tahani to lie back against his muscular chest before grabbing her knees and spreading her legs to give Eleanor access to her cunt.

“This is okay, right?” Chidi asks.

“Are you joking?” Tahani asks.

Eleanor laughs and takes that as her cue to lie on her stomach and press her mouth against Tahani’s wet hole. She puts her tongue to good use, feeling out what Tahani was the most into. She tasted so good and felt so warm that she couldn’t resist slipping her hand down to her throbbing clit.

Tahani throws her head back with a moan, and Eleanor feels her contract under her tongue. Eleanor moans into her soft, wet skin in return, and suddenly it becomes an echo chamber of moaning and contracting until Tahani is panting:

“Oh god, oh god, _oh god!_ ”

Eleanor keeps mouthing her through it until Tahani is whimpering and closing her legs. Eleanor lies on the bed where she is, humping her hand those last few strokes until she feels her body tighten up at the taste of Tahani on her tongue and the sounds of her moans in her ears.

“That—That was—” Tahani begins.

Eleanor sits up, still shaking a bit from the force of it, and wipes her mouth and chin off on the back of her hand.

“Really fucking hot?” Eleanor finishes.

“ _Wow_ ,” Chidi interjects.

Eleanor laughs. Chidi just gapes, which he does when he’s overwhelmed with the number of responses he wants to share, but can’t pick which one to lead with. Eleanor takes pity on him and kisses him with Tahani sandwiched between them. Chidi melts into the kiss just when Tahani seems to come back into herself enough to mouth at Eleanor’s breast.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Eleanor says pulling away.

“Yes, well, I’m quite fond of your bosom. They’re so soft and perky!”

“Thanks, babe. Yours too! But I think we should raincheck that until we help out our guy here.”

“Oh my god,” Chidi says.

“Aw, did you think we forgot about you?” Eleanor asks. To Tahani, she says, “I have an idea…”

Eleanor doesn’t think she’s ever seen a more beautiful sight that Tahani’s eyes meeting hers while they both slide their lips up and down Chidi’s cock. He couldn’t make up his mind on who he wanted first, so Eleanor had made the bold statement that he didn’t have to. Tahani was surprisingly game for someone Eleanor had once stereotyped as a pillow princess.

But then Chidi’s hand yanks on her hair and their eye contact is broken as she shuts her eyes and moans.

“Wait, I—I don’t know what I want right now,” he stammers. “This is a _lot_.”

“I can ride you,” Eleanor suggests.

Tahani sucks the head of his cock, delicate hand wrapped around his shaft. It takes him a moment to formulate a reply. Eleanor doesn’t blame him; it’s mesmerizing watching her take him deeper and deeper each time her mouth slides up and down. Somehow Tahani even makes sucking dick seem dainty as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear when it comes loose…

But eventually he finds his voice.

“That. That is a good idea,” he says.

Proud of herself, Tahani pulls off and moves up the bed to drape herself around Chidi.

“You think you can handle this?” she jokes, moving up towards him to straddle his hips.

“Well, I’d like to try.”

Eleanor snorts, and Tahani giggles. If there had been any tension in the room, it dissipates then, and Eleanor takes his cock in her hand to guide him inside her.

Chidi is big. She learns that quickly. It was one thing to jerk him off or suck him off, but taking him inside of her was always a stretch. And it _always_ felt good.

Eleanor bites her lip as she sinks down, hands braced on his chest. Her blue eyes flutter shut.

“Fuck, Chidi,” she moans.

“You’re—you’re doing so good. You’re so good, Eleanor.”

He says it with such sincerity that Eleanor feels herself gush a bit more. Praise was kind of her thing.

“Keep, um. Keep talking to me?” she says.

She’s a little embarrassed, so she keeps her eyes shut.

“You’re so beautiful. You’re so good. I love you, Eleanor.”

Eleanor whimpers as her thighs finally meet his. Her eyes do open then, and he’s looking her with so much love and wonder that she almost can’t handle it.

“Oh, Eleanor,” Tahani says.

She picks herself up from Chidi’s side and kisses her. It’s a good kiss, warm and deep and gentle. Like being wrapped in a sweater on a cold day. Of course she’s as good a kisser as she is at everything. Eleanor lets herself bask in the moment until she feels like she literally can’t sit still a moment longer.

“I have to move,” she says against Tahani’s lips.

Tahani pulls away, but she doesn’t go far. Instead she contents herself with running her hands over Eleanor’s back and hips as she moves up and down on Chidi’s cock. Tahani curls up against her back, using her height to her advantage and hooking her chin over Eleanor’s shoulder. Tahani’s hands eventually come to grip Eleanor’s hips, helping to guide the movement and speed as she rocked against both her and Chidi. Her long hair tickles her shoulders, but Eleanor doesn’t mind.

“I’m—I’m close,” Chidi says.

“Me too,” Eleanor breathes.

Her head tips back against Tahani’s warm shoulder.

“Let me help,” Tahani says.

She moves one of her hands off her hip and finds Eleanor’s clit.

Eleanor whimpers, and her body tightens up like a vice the minute Tahani makes contact.

“Chidi, fuck. Shit, I’m—”

“Oh my god, _Eleanor_.”

Eleanor isn’t sure if she could pinpoint just _one_ thing that set her off. Was it Chidi’s cock stretching her open? Tahani’s fingers against her, body warm and soft against her back? Was it the safety she felt in their arms? Was it their gentle hands and kind words?

She couldn’t say, but when she comes it’s the best feeling in the world. It’s blank and blank and _safe_. She feels _safe_ when they finally separate and fall against each other on the big bed. She feels safe when first Chidi and then Tahani kisses her again. She feels safe when they curl around each other—a little crowded, a little cramped—but completely comfortable.

“I love you,” she says.

Her eyes are heavy and the pillow under her head is soft.

“I love you,” Tahani says.

Chidi pulls a blanket up over them before settling back down beside her.

“I love you,” Chidi says.

Eleanor smiles and falls asleep.


End file.
